Toretto Halloween
by AngelFace24
Summary: One-Shot. What the Torettos are doing for Halloween this year.
1. Chapter 1

**_Halloween 2017_**

Dom is downstairs waiting by the staircase, holding his son wearing his Flash costume, at his hip as he waits for Letty to come down from their bedroom.

"What's taking mama so long buddy?" He asks him.

"She go poop" He giggles to his dad.

"Well you're two so of course you'd give me that answer." He laughs and kisses his cheek. He walks over to the living room and puts him in the playpen with Brian as they watch Paw Patrol.

"Brian, can you watch Mateo while I get mommy?"

"Yes Papa." The three-year old says as he jumps in his matching Flash costume.

"Alright Spiderman. I'll be back."

Dom leaves and runs up the stairs in his Superman costume. He opens the bedroom door and hears the flush of the toilet coming from their bathroom.

"Baby, you alright in there?" He says as he picks up his cape off the chair by the bed.

"Yeah, I just needed to pee again." She opens the door and steps out in her Wonder Woman costume. Her hair was curled and pushed back by her headband. She is in head to toe costume as if she got it from the movie.

"You think they'll notice?" She says rubbing the visible bump of her stomach that's covered by the maroon leather half of her costume.

"I think they'll notice at Thanksgiving before dinner." He says walking up to her and wrapping his arms around her.

"Where are the boys?"

"They're downstairs watching TV. You look so hot and so cute."

"I look stupid. I'm a mom, I shouldn't be even wearing something like this."

"You wanted to wear it because you wanted me and the boys to be the justice league this year since they can go trick or treating this year."

"That was before this baby decided to start her growth spurt early. 18 1/2 weeks pregnant and I already have a bump." She says as she points to her stomach. She's pregnant for the second time. Letty became pregnant with Mateo on their honeymoon in Cuba and was born in late November as a premature but healthy for his size. They wanted a third child so they started trying earlier this year and after five months of trying, they got pregnant in July. They found out this month that they're having a girl and her due date was around their anniversary in April.

"Your bump is cute. You know the lady who played her was actually pregnant when she did the movie. So you're already a Superwoman."

"It's Wonder Woman and thank you. Dom I wanna tell the boys about the baby."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I want to tell them before they start asking the questions of how she got in here."

"Okay, we can tell them before the fam comes over."

"You think they'll be okay with it?"

"Well three and two year-old boys, they probably cared about when they can play with her." He says making her laugh, making her kiss him.

"You think they'll like having a sister?"

"Maybe but they'll learn to love her like I did with Mia."

"Growing up with three sisters is a lot. I just hope they love her like you love Mia."

"They will." He kisses her forehead. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah."

She grabs her shield off the bed and hooked it to her hip next to her laso rope. They walk out of their bedroom and down the stairs to get the boys. They walk into the living room and see the boys dancing to a kids music video.

"Look at my little speed men." Letty was smiling seeing her boys. Dom loved to see her happy. Giving her the family she always wanted meant so much to him to give her. Their situation may have been complicated at the start but Letty loved all their children. He never took her for granted because she stayed with him after everything that had happened. She had a choice but she stayed for love of him and his son. They both take the boys out of the playpen and sit them on the couch The two sit down net to them to tell them the news.

"You guys, mommy and daddy have something to tell you." She says.

"What t-is it?" Brian asks her.

"Mommy and daddy are having a baby." Dom says to them.

"From where?"

"In mommy's tummy. You're gonna have a little sister." She says to them.

"A sister?" Brian starts to get excited.

"Yeah buddy, a little sister. Mateo do you want a little sister?" Dom asks him as her tickles his belly.

"Yeess." Mateo laughs.

"You guys are gonna help me with the baby? Help me feed her and clean up your toys after you play while I take care of the baby."

"Yes." The two little boys say.

"Okay. You boys ready to go trick or treating?" Letty says.

"Yeah!" The boys jump off the couch and run to the door. Dom and Letty laugh and breath a sigh of relief that the boys are happy.

"Well that was easier than I thought it was going to be." She says as she stands up.

"I told you. We got this handled Mama." He wraps his arm around her. He presses his lips against hers and they kiss.

"EWWW." They laugh when they hear the boys and pull apart from their kiss.

"Just wait ten years from now, we'll be embarrassing them all the time." Dom says to her andthey laugh together. They walk over to the door and grab the baskets for the boys. Letty picks up Brian and Dom picked up Mateo, the family of four walked out the door and went out on their annual trick or treating adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

The four of them walked down the street holding hands as everyone ran around the neighbourhood. The sun setting is the perfect time to take the kids out trick or treating before it gets dark. After reuniting the family, Dom and Mia decided it was time to part with their family home. They moved to a differents area across town with bigger homes in Los Angelas. The area is a nice place to raise the kids and it's not to far away from the old neighbourhood. They see Brian and Mia dressed up as The Incredibles with five year old Jack and two year-old Maya. The kids run after each other as the get a view of each other. They go up to the house in front of them as the parents meet up in the middle.

"You guys look so cute." Mia says as she adjusted her black mask over her eyes.

"You guys have the whole Incredibles theme together." Letty says to her.

"I'm surprised you got the boys to match. We practically bribed Jack to match with us." Brian says.

"He wanted to do Captain America didn't he?" Dom says.

"Him and friends wanted to go full Marvel but Mia wanted to do the family theme at least once."

"Ain't nothing wrong with that. My hormones have me acting all mushy." Letty says as she holds her stomach.

"How's thumper doing?" Brian asks. Thumper is the nickname Letty and Dom they gave the baby.

"She's been good. She's been quiet today but once I devour the caramel apples back at the house, she's gonna be running like a hamster."

The kids run back to them with their buckets half filled. The parents are surprised to see them with so much candy.

"Where did you guys get the candy?" Dom asks.

"Batman and Robin had these big pots and said we can take the one's we wanted." Jack says as he holds his whole snickers bar in his hand.

"Did you say thank you?" Mia asked.

"Yes." All the kids say together.

"Alright, we got the rest of the block to hit before sundown."

"LET"S GO." Brian yells and the kids skip down the street together. Dom and Brian tail after them as Mia and Letty walk behind.

"You look happy. You both do." Mia says to her.

"Yeah. I never thought that I'd be a mom but those boys are the best things in my world. I've never been so happy."

"Parenthood does that to you."

"What's it like having a girl?"

"It feels like having a mini you walking around. She copies what you do, you see all these similarities you see in yourself like your curly hair or chunky cheeks. You have this instant love for the little person."

"I can't wait for those moments. I just pray that she isn't as much of a firecracker I was."

"With you and Dom as parents, just hope your hair doesn't turn gray." Mia jokes as she wraps her arm around her shoulder.

"Oh brother." Letty whines as she rests her head on Mia's shoulder.

 ** _8:07 pm_**

Dom and Letty quietly walk back into the house as they carry the boys, sleepy from their exhaustion. Dom locks the door behind them and they walk upstairs and get the boys dressed for bed. They wake them up a light so they can brush their teeth. They tuck them into their racecar beds and turn on their nightlights as they leave their room. They change into their pajamas and go downstairs to sort out the boys candy in the kitchen together.

"Would it be bad if I stole some of the boys milkway bars?" Letty asks as she rubbed her stomach through her lavender nightgown.

"They might when they do their candy count in the morning so I'd go for maybe...three at most."

"Alright. This little princess has a serious sweet tooth. The heartburn proves so."

"That means she's gonna have a head of hair when she comes out."

"Well at least there's a bright-side."

Dom laughs at her sarcasm as he fetches her a glass of water and anacid. They sit at the kitchen table next to each other and go through their buckets when Dom notices something on his phone. His screensaver of the four of them earlier tonight. He thought instantly how grateful he was to have Letty in his life.

"Thank you." He says to her

"For what?"

"For being here. Being my wife, the mother of my children. I don't deserve someone like you and I'm thankful everyday that I have you." He takes her hand and kisses her knuckle, making her smile. She moves to sit on his lap and kisses him.

"Thank you for giving me what I thought I'd never have." She says putting her hands on his cheeks. He hugs her in his arms and they continue their kissing, which escalated to them making love on the kitchen floor that night. This day was a memory that they'll keep with them forever.


End file.
